


Back Where We Belong

by RavenoftheStorms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenoftheStorms/pseuds/RavenoftheStorms
Summary: The young Pines' twins come back to Gravity Falls, after a long year and a long bus travel.Back for new adventures to live, mysteries to solve and friends to make.And even though everything seems to be the same as before, both of them know that's a lie. Things have changed, for better and worse. Mostly to better.





	1. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic I have ever wrote.
> 
> Just a little thing I had on my mind for a while, and finally decided to post it.
> 
> Hopefully, it will help me with my English classes.

“Can you believe we are finally going back?” Asked the brunette girl, with a big smile on her face. “I can’t wait to see everyone again.”

“You’re not the only one, Mabel.” Answered her brother. “Back to Gravity Falls, at least. New adventures, new mysteries…”

“A new journal to fill up with information.”

“Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way.” Said the boy, taking a blue book, with a golden pine tree marked with the number one, out of his vest’s inner pocket.

“I think you already thanked me enough, Dippingsauce.” She said, playfully punching his arm.

“Heh, heh… ouch!”

“Hey, do you know who’s going to pick us at the station?”

“I’m not really sure. Probably Soos, but…”

“Hold on.” Interrupted the older twin. “Should we start calling him uncle Soos, or something like that?”

“Well… he technically would be our second cousin, but I think uncle will do it.”

“I still can’t believe Grunkle Stan legally adopted him.”

“I still can’t believe they only told us last week.” Responded him, in an annoyed tone.

“At least he didn’t change his name to Stan Junior.”

“Yet!”

“Let’s hope this is out of question.”

“Being Soos, I doubt nothing.”

Before they could continue the conversation, the bus stopped at the station. After a long year, and a long bus travel, they were finally back at their second home. A place full of friends, family members, supernatural creatures and eventual psychos. The small lumber town was part of their life now, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.

Dipper took his luggage and one of his sister’s backpack, glad to leave the vehicle. Mabel needed a little more time to get out of the bus, since she had to carry both of her bags and a big cage with a big pig inside. That was the only way they could convince the driver to let Waddles travel in the bus, since, this time, they hadn’t their Grunkles to threat the guy. There they were, two kids and a pig, back to Gravity Falls, but something was wrong:

“Where’s everyone?” Asked Mabel, letting Waddles out of the cage. He seemed very satisfied to be out of his prison. “Is this some kind of surprise party?”

“Who knows. In this town, and in this family, everything is possible.” He remained silent for a few seconds, looking up to the sky, like he was a hero saying the striking quote of the movie. “But seriously, where are they? I don’t want to walk all the way to the Shack.”

“Maybe they…” Before she could finish her thought, they had their answer.

“PINES!” A loud scream came from the opposite direction they were facing. They barely had time to turn around, when a cheerful, hugging creature tackled then both to the ground. “I can’t believe you guys are finally here!” The voice was familiar. The hair was familiar. Even the sweater was familiar. The only thing that was new to the twins was the attitude. But they both knew who was hugging them.

“PACIFICA?” They said in unison.

“At least, that’s what they call me.” Said the blond girl, with a grin as big as Mabel’s. Though, the brunette wasn’t smiling at the moment. She and her brother were both speechless. That person in front of then was really the Pacifica Northwest they knew? The hair was slightly shorter, she wasn’t wearing earrings, she still had that llama sweater, no makeup at all. And the weirdest, she couldn’t stop smiling. Not a sarcastically smirk, a genuine smile. Because THEY were back to town.

Even though the twins couldn’t believe what they were seeing, there she was. Pacifica Northwest. The same Pacifica they left at Gravity Falls last summer. Dipper couldn’t stop thinking of how much things probably have changed in a year.

“What are you doing here?” Mabel was the one who broke the silence.

“Yeah. Not that’s not great to see you again, but we weren’t expecting you to be the first one to welcome us.”

“I came all the way here, to pick you guys up, and that’s how I’m treated.” She said dryly. “You two disappoint me.”

“Pick us up?” Asked the younger twin.

“Of course, why not. Oh, yeah, because you guys are ungrateful. You know how hard was to drive that mini golf cart through the woods?” She said pointing to the cart, a few steps behind her. At this point, she couldn’t even hide her happiness. “Some monster could have attacked me. But I did it anyway, because I though you would appreciate it, but nooooo…”

“Okay, okay, we got it.” Interrupted the boy, smiling at the funny scene. “Thanks for coming here.”

“Yeah, thanks Paz.” Said the, now smiling, brunette girl. “We thought we would have to walk back to the Shack. Hey, it rhymed.”

“You’re welcome. See, was that so hard? Now, pick up your things and put it in the cart. “The three young teens and the pig hopped into the cart, and the blonde one started to lead then back to where they belong. “By the way, Mabel. ‘Paz’? Seriously?”

“I think it suits you well.”

“It sounds kind lame.”

“Hey! It even means ‘Peace’ in Spanish and in Portuguese.” Answered the other girl, sounding annoyed, in a good way.

“How do you even know that?”

“I’m really curious too, Mabel.” Said the other twin, with a raised eyebrow.

“I may, or may not have seen it in a movie. Just accept it, Paz.”

“I don’t really have a choice here, do I?” The other girl shook her head. “‘Paz’ will do it, then.”

“That’s being settled, I have three important questions.” Interrupted the kid wearing the lumberjack’s hat. “Why are you driving the golf cart? Why you came to pick us up? And where is everybody?”

“Well…” She started. “The golf cart was the only way I could give you guys a ride. I came here, because all the others are busy, since nobody told us when the bus was arriving. Which bring us to the last question.” She made a small pause to think. “Let’s see… Soos is giving a tour to the last tourist group of the day. Melody and Wendy are taking care of the shop. Stan and Ford haven’t arrived from their travel yet. They called this morning, saying they disembarked at the port and are driving back here. So, they probably will arrive soon. There’s also Candy and Grenda. Last week they were invited to spend some days at Austria, with Marius. They probably will arrive at the Shack in the afternoon. Now stop doing questions. I need to concentrate.” She finished, turning her attention to the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> I don't know if it was really bad or good enough.
> 
> I will try to update the fic when I have time. But don't expect it every week.
> 
> I have to do homework and study, which means I don't have much time to spend writing. 
> 
> Please leave your suggestions and reviews in the comments.


	2. Surprise...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

The rest of the travel was silent. The twins and the pig were enjoying the view of the forest, while the driver was focused on the possible obstacles. After some more minutes, the group arrived at the Mystery Shack. Besides the giant ‘S’, that was finally fixed, nothing seemed to have changed. Gompers was there, eating everything he could find. The house still had an old and dusty appearance. Things still looked the same, though everyone knew it was a lie. It all have changed, for better and worse.

The kids entered the Shack by the shop’s door. Inside, Melody was fixing one of the shelves in the wall, while Wendy was, as usual, reading a magazine, with her feet on the counter. The brunette woman was the first one to notice the arrival of the teens, and immediately went to hug the twins.

“Kids! It’s so good to see you again!” Exclaimed her.

“Good to see you too, Melody.” Responded Mabel. “Or should we call you aunt? Or cousin? What do you prefer?”

“Whatever you prefer.” She shrugged. “For me, they are all fine.”

While they discussed what Melody should be called, Dipper felt his hat being lifted, and them another hat being put on his head. It was his pine tree cap, and behind him was Wendy, now wearing her lumberjack hat.

“Thanks for taking care of my hat, dude.” Said the redheaded girl.

“No problem, Wendy.” Replied the boy, fist bumping with her. Wendy didn’t seem to be different, but she probably was at least in some way. Hopefully a change for the best.

“Hmm…” She seemed to be analyzing Dipper, putting her hand on the top of his head. “Dude! You grow up a lot since last time!” And it was true. Dipper now was taller than her shoulders. If he keeps growing that fast, in a year he would outgrow her. Guess even he was different.

“Yeah, but I’m still shorter than Mabel.” He seemed a little annoyed by the fact.

“Look at the bright side.” Interrupted Pacifica, with a smirk on her face. “At least you’re taller than Waddles.” She said, pointing at the pig that was besides her.

“Har, har. Your sense of humor amazes me.”

“I know. I’m a genius of the comedy.”

“That’s debatable.” Said the lumberjack, who could do nothing but smile at the scene. Before they could say anything else, the conversations were interrupted by a scream.

“DUDES!” It was clear to everybody who owed that voice. Soos entered in the Shack, running like he was being chased. He lifted the twins, one in each of his arms. “YOU GUYS ARE HERE!” He seemed like he was about to cry, which he probably was.

“Soos, I think they need air to survive.” Pointed out his girlfriend, noticing that the kids were turning blue.

“Oh, sorry dudes. Got a little carried away.” He said, trying to calm down.

“It’s okay, big guy.” Dipper said, trying to catch his air.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Mabel babbled, recovering her color.

“Hey, kids.” Melody interrupted. “Why don’t you go to the attic unpack your things, while I try to teach Soos how to breathe again.” She pointed to her boyfriend, who was almost fainting of excitement.

The twins nodded and picked up their luggage. When they were passing by the living room, they saw Abuelita sleeping in the couch. They would say hi to her later. Right now, the baggage needed to be unpacked.

…

Downstairs, Soos have already recovered from his excitement. It was just another day at the Mystery Shack. Except that it was an especial day of reunion. All the Pines twins were coming back to town. Just the thought of it was enough to excite him.

“There, there.” Melody patted on his back. “I know you’re happy, but you need to control yourself. Otherwise the lack of air will kill you.”

“I know.” He said in an exhausted tone. “Sorry dear. I won’t happen again.”

“We both know that is a lie. But I like your enthusiasm.”

“Thanks, Mel. I will try not to die of asphyxia.”

“By the way.” She changed the subject. “Do the kids know about her?”

“No. We wanted to make a surprise.” He responded in a cheerful way. “They will find out upstairs.”

…

They found themselves in front of the attic door, the place where they spent their summer nights. But once inside, things seemed different. There was a bunk bed, instead of Mabel’s old bed. Well, her bed was still there, but now there was another bed nailed over it.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Asked a voice behind them. Pacifica had followed them to the attic, and was just there, watching their reaction.

“What is this about?” Dipper asked.

“What do you think this is about?” She said in a challenging tone.

“Apparently,” Mabel intervened. “someone put a bed above mine’s.”

“That’s pretty much what this is.”

“Okay...” The boy said, processing the information. “Why exactly?”

“Cause that’s better than sleeping on the ground, or your guys bed.”

“You’ve been sleeping here?”

“What’s wrong with our beds?” Mabel interrupted.

“Your bed is full of sugar and glitter, and his smells like ink and old paper.” She responded. “And, yes, I’ve been sleeping here.”

“But, why?” Dipper questioned.

“Because I’ve been living at the Shack since Soos adopted me.”

“YOU WHAT?” They shouted at the same time.

“Surprise… I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but I finished it.
> 
> Now, more two weeks to continue. Or more. Who knows.
> 
> Please comment, I really want to know your opinion.


	3. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the new chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Preston Northwest never committed a crime. Maybe a lot of ethically ambiguous decisions, such as training his own daughter like a dog, but never a real crime. Of course, he didn’t mind changing that, if it would help to recover his family fortune. Unfortunately for him, without money to bribe the police force, there was no way out of prison.

There are some things that no living creature should go through, like watching the slow death of a puppy, or seeing the disappointment on a child’s eyes. And there was the young Pacifica Northwest, disappointedly looking at her father, while he was arrested. The police never told her what were his crimes, and she wasn’t really interested in knowing it. She couldn’t really say she was sad with that. Her relationship with him has been even worst since they sold the mansion. But at the same time, he still was her father, and would be weird not having him around. Her comfort was that her mother would be with her for a longer period of time.

For two more days to be precisely, until the alcoholic woman began to threat random police officers, saying she would kill their families if her husband wasn’t released, and was arrested as well. She wouldn’t stay in jail for more than a month, but no sane person would let her have the guard of a kid, so it was decided that the blond girl would be sent to child services.

In less than a week, the young Northwest lost her father, her mother and her home. Now, she would have to live in an orphanage, but, apparently, there are none in Gravity Falls. She would be sent to a big city, four hours away from her home town, unless someone showed up to adopt her.

She spent the night at the house of a nice lady called Michelle, who worked for the child services. She had just been transferred to Gravity Falls, and was still trying to adjust to her new home.

Although the woman was one of the kindest people Pacifica has ever met, it wasn’t enough to lighten up her mood. Deep down, the kid loved the small city where she was born, and all the friends she made last summer.

“Wake up, my dear.” Michelle called the blond in the morning. “We’ll leave after the breakfast. I made some pancakes for us.”

When she went downstairs, there was pile of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. It was a big change to the girl. Her parents wouldn’t let her eat sugared food, claiming that even a small portion would fatten her up. The black-haired lady, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind eating a little bit of it.

“Don’t be shy, dear.” The lady said, noticing Pacifica’s hesitance to eat. “I know I’m not the best chef in the world, but I it won’t cause any health problems… I think.” They both smiled after the last statement.

Neither of them was in a hurry to leave, so they just enjoyed their time together. Pacifica stayed silent the whole meal, just hearing Michelle’s plans to convince Mayor Cutebiker to build a real foster home in Gravity falls. In half an hour, the plates where empty, and the ladies entered the car to leave. 

“I’m sorry that you have to leave town.” The adult woman said. “But, hey, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

“I can’t really say I agree with that.” The teenage girl responded. “I’m no expert, but I know a little bit about how adoption works. And I know that most parents want kids under five years old. I’m thirteen! If kids above six years old already have a hard time getting adopted, what are my chances?”

“Okay, look.” The lady gently grabbed the kid’s shoulders. “I won’t say it will be easy. What you just said is completely true. But you can’t give up just now. Even if your chances are minimal, they’re still chances. So, keep your head up, kid. I’m sure that one day some lovely family will show up and give you a new home.”

“Thanks, Michelle.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s hit the road."

Michelle was about to turn on the car, when they saw a pick-up driving at full speed to their direction, hitting almost every obstacle in the road.

While they stared at the other vehicle, it stopped right in front of Michelle’s garage, blocking their path. A big man wearing a black suit quickly came out of the pick-up and walked to their direction. A stranger to the older woman, but a familiar face to Pacifica. ‘Soos’, if she wasn’t mistaken. The blond kid was never able to have a real conversation with him, but she could tell he was friendly.

The black-haired lady left the car to speak with the euphoric man. Pacifica was going to stay in the car, but her curiosity was much stronger.

“Hello, sir.” Michelle said. “Can I help you with something?”

“I WANT TO ADOPT HER!” Soos screamed, pointing to the girl. After seeing the ladies’ concerned looks, he cleared his throat. “Sorry. Got a little overexcited.”

He really wanted to adopt her? The nice new owner of the Mystery Shack wanted to adopt the spoiled Northwest brat? Why? Was he really the kindest soul in the Earth? Or was simply a ‘friend of my friend’ scenario? Either way, Pacifica couldn’t really complain, if it meant she would stay in Gravity Falls.

“Uhhh…” Pacifica’s caretaker looked to Soos. “Sir, are you aware of how adoption works?”

“Well… not really.” He admitted. “But you can explain it to me, don’t you?”

“I suppose that’s my job.”

The adults talked about the process of adoption, while the girl watched and learned. There wasn’t any expression on her face. Not that she wasn’t happy, but she was way more intrigued than excited.

“And before we can sign up the papers, I need to visit your residence and do an interview to judge if you have conditions to raise a child.”

“Alright, dawg. I can give you guys a ride to my house.” Michelle looked to the trail of destruction Soos left all the way to her garden. Noticing her hesitation, he quickly explained. “I swear I usually don’t drive that way. I heard what happened to the Northwests, and about Pacifica being sent to another town, so I came here the fastest I could.”

The woman was still skeptical, but decided to give him a chance. Watching him drive was a good way to let him start proving his value. Also, she could start the interview in the car.

…

After a day answering questions and explaining everything about the Mystery Shack, Michelle finally was convinced that Soos would be able to raise a child properly. When not in a hurry, he actually was a good driver. And even if his house wasn’t one of the cleanest she’s saw on her life, it was pretty decent for a teenage girl to live.

Of course, Soos’s grandma and Melody’s presence made the caretaker a little more comfortable when making her decision. Anyone could tell they were way more responsible than the guy wearing the fez.

At the end of the afternoon, both adults and the girl returned to Michelle’s house. While Soos was signing the last page of the paperwork, the ladies were putting Pacifica’s luggage in the brown truck.

“I told you someone would show up.” The black-haired woman said while smiling. “I thought it was going to take some more time, but I was right after all.”

“Yes, you were.” Pacifica smiled back to the caretaker.

“Hey, Michelle!” They both turned to the front door. Soos handed her the pile of paper with his signature. After analyzing all the pages, she looked back to him.

“Well… congratulation, Mr. Ramirez. You now are a father.” She shook his hand.

“I already told you can call me Soos, dude.” After letting her hand go, he opened the door of his pick-up. “Well, we probably should go now. Goodbye Michelle, and thank you.”

“I just did my job.” He closed his door, waiting for Pacifica.

The woman took a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the girl. 

“Here, kiddo, my phone number. If you have any problem, don’t hesitate to give me a call. I’ll pay you a visit every once or again to check if everything is okay.”

After grabbing the paper, Pacifica hugged the caretaker with all the strength she had.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me, Michelle. I know you’ll say it’s just your job, but I’m really grateful for what you did.” They stayed like that for some more seconds and then broke apart. “Goodbye, Michelle.”

“Goodbye, dear.”

…

Nothing was said for a while. Pacifica was thinking about her situation, while Soos just wanted to give her some time to herself. When she finally was comfortable, the silence was broken.

“Hey, why you wanted so much to adopt me?”

“Well.” He considered the question. “I think raising a child might be a good way to become a responsible adult. And everybody in the Shack agree with me.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“What?”

“You and your girlfriend could have children, or could adopt any other child any day you wanted, without hurry nor stress. I asked why you wanted to adopt ME, specifically. You said for yourself, when you heard about the news, you came the fastest you could.”

“Okay, look. I didn’t lie. I really think raising a kid is a good way to gain maturity. Sometimes, Melody and I even talk about having babies someday. But you’re right. That wasn’t why I rushed.”

“And what that was?”

“Dipper told me what you did that night at the Northwest Party. And what your parents did to you during your whole life.” She looked at him, surprised. “And I can relate to that. Well… sort of. My parents never trained like a dog, but I barely had time to meet them. My mother died when I was very young, and it’s been like… eighteen years since I last saw my father. I don’t even know if he still alive, and if he is, he never cared enough to pay me a visit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, because I know who’s my family. That guy might be my father, but he isn’t my dad. Mr. Pines is. He’s been taking care of me since I was twelve. Just like my Abuelita raised me after I lost my mother. It isn’t a connection between blood that decide who’s your family. You do. And you’re the one that’ll decide if I am or am not part of your new family.”

“You took that from some random, old movie, didn’t you?”

“Quite possibly.”

“Well… I can’t make a decision that important right now.”

“It’s fair. I wouldn’t be able to decide so soon either.” He shrugged “Take your time. You don’t even have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

They stayed silent for a short period of time, until Pacifica called her new guardian’s attention.

“Hey.” She placed her hand on his arm, which made him turn his glaze to her. “Thank you.”

Soos smiled to her, and nothing else was said for the rest of the journey. It wasn’t necessary. They just listened to the music of the radio, driving back to Pacifica’s new home, where her new family lived. Even though she hasn’t told Soos about her choice yet. She will someday. In the right moment.

She might not call him dad, nor Melody mom yet, but they were her new parents, and Abuelita was her new ‘abuela’, because she wanted them to be. And she’s never been happier with a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start writing a Steven Universe fic.  
> The next update of this one will probably will take some time.


	4. What Lies in The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay.  
> I've been busy with college stuff.  
> And I can't even promise I will post more often, since I still got some tests to do.  
> Please forgive this silly potato.

“That’s pretty much it.” Pacifica finished the story. “Been living around here for, uh…” She made a short pause to do the math. “Six months now. Am happy about it. Nothing to complain.”

Mabel was speechless, hypnotized by her friend’s tale. Dipper, on the other hand, was just waiting for her narration to end, so he could start talking.

“That’s really messed up.” It was the first thing that came to his mind. The girl went through a lot while they were away.

“You don’t have to tell me.” The blond chuckled.

“Sooo…” Mabel snapped out of her trance. “Are we, like, cousins now?”

“I suppose so.” Pacifica scratched the back of her head, considering what the brunette was asking. Cousin of the young Pines’ twins. It was kind weird to think about it, but… good, somehow. When she looked back to the other girl, she was almost exploding with joy.

“YAY! NEW FAMILY GROUP HUG!” The older twin grabbed each of them with one of her arms. The, now, cousin let a small giggle escape, while the younger brother just smiled, being used to his sister’s personality.

Mabel was about to let them go, when they all heard footsteps running up the stairs. They looked to the door’s direction, watching to two figures bursting into their room.

“Oh?! Group hug!” Grenda and Candy exclaimed in unison, seeing their friends hugging each other.

They both hurried to join the group. Candy was the first to reach them, embracing Mabel’s body, and Dipper and Pacifica’s arms. In less than a second, Grenda grabbed them all in a powerful bear hug, locking Candy and Mabel on her left arm, and Dipper and Pacifica on her right arm.

“THE FIVE OF US ARE FINALLY TOGHETER!” The big girl yelled with joy. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!”

“Girls! You’re here!” Mabel returned the hugs, trying to keep the air on her lungs. “I’ve missed you guys so much.”

“We all missed you Mabel.” Candy smiled, not making much effort to survive Grenda’s hug, already being used to it. “You too, Dipper.” She looked to the boy, who couldn’t respond. For the second time that day his face was blue and his lungs almost out of air. At that point he was pretty sure he was going to die. At least he wasn’t going alone, considering that Pacifica was already pale. All the girl could do was babble some nonsense, while smiling like she was saluting the other side.

Before they could actually die suffocated, Grenda, aware she was almost killing her friends, released them from her embrace. The three girls started chatting about what happened over the last year, while Dipper helped Pacifica to get up from the ground, where she had fallen almost unconscious.

“Are you alright?” The boy with the cap asked, watching the blond recovering her usual color. She took a deep breath and instantly started coughing.

“Yeah.” It was literally the only thing she was able to say.

He patted her back a few times, trying to comfort her. Not only for the near-death experience, but for all the things she went through since they left. He was glad that Pacifica was happy with her new conditions, but he still couldn’t understand how her parents were so negligent to the point of caring more about a public image and a dumb fortune than their own daughter.

“Dipper?” The boy heard his new cousin calling for his name. He had spaced out again. Back to reality, the trio of best friends were still catching up. He turned to look to the girl who called him.

“Huh?” Had she asked him a question, or was just calling his attention? He really hated when that happened.

“Do you want to see something cool?” Good, she called him to make a question. At least he wouldn’t have to pretend he was listening the whole time. And, yeah, of course he wanted.

“Yeah, of course I want.” He sounded a little more enthusiastic than he wanted.

“Come on.” She gave him a smile and pointed to the door with her thumb. “Follow me.”

Pacifica made her way out of the attic, trying not to make much noise. Dipper was right behind her, when he stopped to think about his sister and her friends.

“Hey.” He called out his guide, nodding to their room. “What about them?”

“Just let them chit-chat. They’ve been waiting for this since last summer. Probably want to make up for the lost time.” She pressed her forefinger on his chest. “And I want to show you something I discovered while you were away.”

“And what exactly is this so called ‘cool thing’?” He asked, following her downstairs.

“Why don’t you find out on your own?” She smirked. “You’re the mystery kid, after all.” Dipper rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed for being called a ‘kid’. Once they were outside, the blond led the way to wherever she was taking them.

In Dipper’s opinion, it was very different from walking around the woods with Mabel or Ford. His sister always tried to hush ahead, and was easily distracted by anything she saw. His Grunkle, on the other hand, seemed like he was trying to analyze everything around him, without starting much conversations that didn’t involve Gravity Falls’ weirdness. Just the thought was enough to make the boy excited to go exploring the forest with these two once he had the chance.

Not that Pacifica’s company wasn’t nice, just… different. She was much more focused on showing him the way and having a good conversation than the mysteries that surrounded her. It was… pretty pleasant, actually. It wasn’t the same thing as hanging out with his twin sister or his great uncle. But it sure was as good as it.

…

Grenda was telling her brunette friend about the travel to Austria. Mable was only half listening to it. Of course she had noticed when her brother and her new cousin left, and now part of her brain was imagining what they might be doing out there. Noticing that the big girl had ended the story, talking about a delay on the airport, Mabel quickly asked before they could start with another topic.

“Where do you guys think these two went?” She looked with curiosity to her friends. Maybe Pacifica mentioned something about it to them, since the three girls from Gravity Falls had been in much better terms over the last year, actually seeing each other as friends.

“No idea, Mabel.” Candy was the first to speak.

“Maybe they went make out somewhere.” Grenda dryly suggested, grinning.

“Honestly, I don’t doubt it.” Mabel scratched her chin, thinking about that possibility.

“Wait, really?” The eyes of the girl with the auburn hair widened.

“I saw what Dipper wrote on his old journal about Pacifica.” She shrugged, making her serious/intrigued face. “Pretty sure he has a crush on her.”

“Wait.” Candy paused the conversation, processing the information. “There’s a possibility that your brother and your adopted cousin are kissing out there.”

“I hope not.” The brunette smirked. “I got a lot of matchmaking plans to try pairing these two together and would hate if they did it on their own.” She started to giggle, slowly, and rubbing her hands together, like she was a supper-villain. Her friends just shrugged and joined her on the evil mastermind act. “So, want help me to do more schemes?” She quickly said.

“Sure.” The two girls said in unison. And that’s how their afternoon went, with discussions of how they would make the two absent teens to fall in love. Mabel, of course, was the first to declare she was going to be the bridesmaid on their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> The other half of it is almost done, I swear.


End file.
